spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy's Revenge
|-|Episode= |image = |season = 63 |episode = 19a |date = July 21, 2113 |production = Banana Studios |writer = Golfpecks256 |directed = Vincent Waller |creative = Alan Smart |title card = }} is an episode when Sandy gets her revenge against everyone in Bikini Bottom. Summary Sandy goes mad and starts attacking people. She then realizes, she wants revenge off SpongeBob for wrecking one of her machines that day. Characters *SpongeBob *Sandy *Bikini Bottom Police worker *Chief *Gary *Police officer #1 *Police officer #2 *Police officer #3 |-|Transcript= Sandy's Revenge episode begins at Sandy's Treedome as Sandy invents her latest invention! SpongeBob: Oooh! Sandy, you're a genius. Look at what you've made! It's incredible! Sandy: Indeed, little square fellow! This here is the Triple Decker Flicker Wricker four-man 3000! It can transform anything into anyone and anyone into anything and it costs me 3 months to make and it cost me $156,789,732 which is a fortune. So, if you'd excuse me, I need to have a little snack of acorns. Just watch the machine for me while I'm gone. Toodles! enters her tree to get a snack to celebrate the completion of her invention! SpongeBob: Oh, I wonder how it works. Maybe I should disassemble it! starts to disassemble until the whole machine falls and cracks and breaks. Sandy: Ah, I'm back! What in tarnation?! What happened? SpongeBob: I don't know. Sandy: AHHHHHHH!! I shall get revenge on every single Bikini Bottomites that resides in Bikini Bottom now! They'll be sorry. chases everyone around town. She knocks over street posts and lamps, threatens people, and even karate chops buildings causing a lot of destruction. She then saw Gary on the sidewalk Sandy: Ah! GARY!! You filthy pest! I'm gonna fry you and cook you unto roast stew! Gary: worried Meow! slithers down the street with Sandy not far behind. Sandy: Come back here you! Bikini Bottom police: Woah there ma'am! What on earth are you doing! Sandy: Trying to kill that snail! Bikini Bottom police: I'm afraid ma'am you're under arrest for trying to kill an animal which is illegal. officials drive Sandy to jail and leave her in a cell, depressed. Sandy: to herself I need to get out of here somehow. Hmm.. Maybe I could bust out using karate! Ha-ya! brick walls of the jail collapse and Sandy breaks free! Police chief: Stop that Squirrel! scene turns into a chase Police officer #1: Get back here you smelly goat! Police officer #2: Stop lawbreaker! Police officer #3: "bleh"! You can run but you can't hide! Sandy: Or can I? a flash, Sandy runs at her full speed outrunning the officers and hides in her treedome. Sandy: SpongeBob! The reason I'm angry is because you broke my machine! So fix it! SpongeBob: Um.. I don't know how to though. Sandy: You better! Or else your sponge fracture will be ripped up into shreds of wallpaper! So get to it! SpongeBob: Oh no! to himself This is life-threatening. What would Sandy do? All I gotta do is believe in myself! Believe in myself. B e l i e v e i n m y s e l f. a burst of action comes from SpongeBob. He tightens the screws. Fixes the bent parts. Tests all the features and realizes, he's done it. He's fixed the machine because he believed in himself! SpongeBob: Hooray! Sandy: Hold on! I'm gonna have to rip you up since you broke it in the first place. Come here you little dirty rascal! SpongeBob: AHHHH! scene turns into a wild goose chase and the episode ends. Category:Banana Studios Category:Golfpecks256 Category:2018 Category:2018 episodes